Talk:The October Coup
Nice! Maybe they could free these poor guys from prison as a sign of good-will? The Master's Voice 07:36, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :All of them. Nathaniel Scribner 07:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Do as you please. Know that I. G. La Blaca and the UNS are fully on your side no matter what the consequences may be. This is, after all, the only right thing to do. The Master's Voice 07:41, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Excuse me, Magnus, but you admitted that they are your socks, so I'd prefer you pick between YgoD and TMV as your account rather than having two. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Let it be known this is not for the right-wing or left wing, this is for the Lovian people. Do not try and gain cookie points with me. Nathaniel Scribner 07:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Of course it is for the people of Lovia... they demand good leadership, and they haven't been getting that ever since Marcus Villanova assumed office. The corruption, the bad decisions, the backstabbing... it has to stop. The people of Lovia demand a strong, viable government. They demand dignity, and demand to be taken seriously. The Master's Voice 07:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I do agree. If congress does not take the action to rightfully remove him, I take the duty myself. Nathaniel Scribner 07:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Luckily there is hope. But because Zack and TMV support a coup I suggest lovians do no longer vote on them. 07:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) This is happening now. I'm not even voted in to do a coup. I already ruined my political career with this. Nathaniel Scribner 07:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, not to many people vote for me anyway. My (current ) ideas are to radical anyway. This coup won't help, either. But my interest is not in helping my own career, it is in helping the people of Lovia. They are my one and only concern. Their fight, is mine too and I will stand with them till the end of times. The Master's Voice 07:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) What do you think I should do to make this coup work for all of Lovia? Nathaniel Scribner 08:01, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :You should imprison the PM and put him on trial so that the people of Lovia can judge his case. This happened to the last one too. Just yesterday, he wanted to remove all 2100 pages from this wiki... He is a liar and a fraud and he will destroy this country if we keep him. The current government has to be replaced, or at least the people who are unactive have to be replaced. Otherwise, what use would it be to keep them? The Master's Voice 08:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a trial and arrest is going too far, but we do need a change in leadership. SOmeone whith experience but that can breate some fresh air into our country. HORTON11 14:28, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds fair. And, may I add, someone who is a consistant user, who's views aren't too controversial and who has a good, clean record. Such a person would be ideal. Therefore I, myself, am not really in the running. The Master's Voice 14:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::You just made Lovia a lot more exciting. Congratulations! --Semyon 18:01, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Excitement is always a good thing, I suppose. To me, it is. Great men and women thrive on chaos, lol. The Master's Voice 18:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) The arrogance of 'coup leaders' What on earth makes you guys think the Lovian police force would follow its commanding officer(s) blindly in a coup? This isn't your average 3rd world country! Lovia is a democracy with well-educated, well-fed people. The police most likely lacks the high corruption levels of paramilitary order troops too. Such arrogance to believe a pretty face and some inspiring words can do the job... 13:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Not the Lovian police force entirely, Yuri. But enough officers, a big percentage of them. Especially when they have served under the same officers for long enough to have really started liking and respecting them. I am pretty sure not all police officers have particated in the coup, but a portion of the police force. A large enough portion to succesfully stage a coup, and to stand idly by when riots take place (or even join in these riots). It's controlled chaos, Yuri. The Master's Voice 14:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Why does the picture say 28 November 2012? :P 77topaz (talk) 20:59, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't. At least, not since I changed it. :P --Semyon 21:19, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ah. It must have been cacheing or something, because when I first looked at it, it said "Last updated 28 November 2012". 77topaz (talk) 00:51, November 29, 2012 (UTC) You don't typically put "The" in the title of events on wiki articles. Why not rename it "October Coup"? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:46, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I like the fake BBC story (generator link plz :D) and the pic of the TWAT Osborne. #Can'ttrustthetorieswiththeNHS Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC)